The life of Rianna Tenshiwara
by AidoRockz
Summary: Rianna Tenshiwara is the half breed daughter of Rido Kuran. After witnessing her father kill her mother and twin at age five, Rianna ran away from home. After a painful childhood involving Level-Es, Shizuka and rouge hunters, Rianna finds herself at Cross Academy. Now fifteen years old, she continues to live at Cross Academy. Will things get better for her or just get worse?


**This is a one shot/short story request that I agreed to do after the person told me I was recommended by another one shot maker.**

* * *

Five year old Rianna Tenshiwara shivered in fear as she ran through a forest. Behind her laid the house that hosted her now dead mother and younger twin sister. Both of them dead by the hands of Rianna's own father; Rido Kuran. Why wouldn't he kill them? After all her mother had just been a former human he temporarily formed a obsession with. Rianna and her sister had been born Level-Bs do the the large amount of their vampire DNA but that didn't matter to the Pureblood.

The only reason Rianna hadn't been killed as well was because she had not been home at the time. Instead the young girl had arrived home late after playing in the park. Upon coming home, she had arrived in time to see her mother's body turn into ashes and her younger twin being sucked dry. After that, the young red headed girl ran as fast and as far as her little legs would take her. She managed to escape her father but not the rough vampire that had been watching from the shadows.

"Going somewhere, little girl?" The vampire asked, stepping out of the shadow of a large tree. Skidding to a stop, Rianna, still shivering, stared up at the large, scary vampire.

"L... Leave me alone!" She demanded frightfully as she backed away from the lower level vampire. The rough, former human, simply laughed as he got closer to the little girl.

Even though Rianna was at noble level, she had never been taught how to use her vampire powers. She didn't know how to hypnotize, how to put someone to sleep or erase memories. Rianna didn't even know what her special power was. Rido had once told his daughters that all B-Levels have a special power of their very own but had never bothered to help them discover what theirs was. So, not only was Rianna just a little girl, but she was powerless and helpless.

"Foolish little girl. I hope your blood is as sweet as it smells." The evil former human laughed. The little girl could only scream as she was then attacked by the older vampire, doing her best to avoid death at his hands.

"_Run all you can, my little Rianna. I will find you one day." _

A fifteen year old Rianna jerked away, panting heavily. The night of her father's betrayal and her near death ten years ago played in her mind. The young vampire had nearly died by the hands of the rough vampire, she couldn't even remember how she survived. The next thing Rianna could remember was being found by the Pureblood woman, Shizuka Hio. The Pureblood had taken care of the young girl for five years after that, bonding over their hatred for Rido Kuran. However, come when Rianna turned eleven, Shizuka could no longer take care of her.

During the time she lived with Shizuka, the Pureblood princess had taken the time to train Rianna in her vampire powers. She learned how to put humans to sleep, how to erase memories, to hypnotize people at a level and even learned what her special power was. Apparently Rianna could summon and control fire out of nothing. If her twin had the same power was unknown but Shizuka had told her vampire twins either had the same or the opposite power. Either way it would forever go unknown.

Trying to shake the memory from her mind, Rianna pulled herself out of bed. Her room laid silent as dull moon light shone through the uncovered window. Stretching her arms in the air, the young vampire noted that her roommate's bed was empty and neatly made. It didn't really matter as, despite having a few friends, Rianna was more of a loner. In fact she would have liked to have a room to herself or, at the very most, have shared a room with Rima Toya; one of her friends. Sadly the other vampire was already rooming with someone else, leaving Rianna with a stranger.

Last year Rianna had been attacked by a vampire hunter gone rouge. Somehow, the young vampire escaped the hunter and found herself in front of the Moon Dorms. Not without severe wounds from vampire weapon, though. Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo had been the ones that had found the young girl. After reporting her to the Headmaster of the school and helping her heal, she was allowed in as a new student. Rianna was forced to report what happened to her family but didn't bother mention who her father was. As for Shizuka, that news didn't go too well with Zero.

'I still can't believe Shizuka did that to his family. I mean if her lover really did turn Level-E I can't blame his parents from killing him but I also can't blame Shizuka from getting angry. I remember that man from when Shizuka took care of me. He was a kind enough man and Shizuka loved him dearly.' Rianna thought as she made her way into the bathroom she and her roommate shared. Stopping in front of the mirror, the red headed vampire frowned at her appearance.

Rianna had her mother's hair. It was red, wavy and went all the way down to her knees. She also had her skin color, a ivory color that was paled from lack of sun light. Her eyes, however, resembled her fathers. Much like Rido, Rianna had two different eye colors. Her left eye was grey, much like her mother and sister. Her right eye, however, was brown, similar to Rido's wine colored eye. Fifteen year old Rianna hated looking in the mirror only to see the constant reminder of who her father was. Once she had the money for it, the young vampire was thinking of getting colored contacts.

Blinking, Rianna avoided looking at her eyes and instead focused on her red hair. She took her brush off the counter and began to brush it in long strokes. Being as long as it was, and naturally curly, brushing her hair usually took about thirty minutes to a hour. Planing on maybe doing some Level-E hunting tonight, the young vampire decided to put her hair into long pig tails to make running easier, without her hair getting tangled in her legs. Everything else went by a lot quicker; getting dressed and such. Rianna wasn't too big on makeup and only wore it when she really wanted to. Today, or rather tonight, she decided to go without any makeup.

'Tonight is a Saturday, right? Maybe I'll go get some ice cream at that late night diner in town.' Rianna thought as she looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing black skinny jeans with matching black boots, and a black Chinese style tank top with a silver dragon design.

Now ready to have a good time in town, Rianna looked over to the door that lead into the hallway. She wasn't on the best terms with Kaname at the moment. A couple days ago Rianna had skipped class and had been caught drinking vodka by Zero. Kaname had found out and she had been suspended for five days. So, even though there was no class today, it was unlikely he'd let her go into town. Even when there was no class or school in progress, the Night Class, more than the Day Class, needed permission before they left school grounds. However, it's not like the young vampire even had plans on asking in the first place.

'I just hope he doesn't have Ichijo spying on me again.' Rianna thought as she walked over to her window. After pausing for a moment, and sure no one was spying on her, Rianna opened the window and jumped out.

Being one the of two that originally found her last year, Rianna actually really liked Takuma. She liked his company and often hung out with him while reading manga. Her favorite manga was Naruto, something Takuma actually introduced her to. So, the younger vampire really did like Takuma but she didn't like it when he spied on her; nor did she like it when anyone else spied on her. Tonight it seemed as though no one was spying at her; or at least not that Rianna could sense.

Safely landing on her feet, Rianna smiled to herself as she looked up at her dorm room window; two stories up. Sometimes she really loved being born a vampire as she could do things that would normally kill a human. Still, there were times where the girl wondered what things would be like if she and Saara were born human. Shrugging off the thought, Rianna turned away from the Moon Dorms, made her way through the school grounds and to town for her night of fun.


End file.
